1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus using an electron beam, such as a field emission display (FED).
2. Description of the Related Art
For a display apparatus that displays an image by emitting electrons from an electron-emitting device to a light-emitting member, it is desired to cause sufficiently accelerated electrons to strike the light-emitting member in order to improve luminance. Thus, it is necessary to apply a high voltage to an anode. However, with a recent reduction in thickness of a display apparatus, discharge may occur between the electron-emitting device on the rear plate and the anode on the face plate.
A known measure to address such discharge is the use of a resistive anode in a display apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-120622 discloses a configuration in which a resistive anode and a power supply are connected with a plurality of feed electrodes connected to two mutually opposing sides of the anode.
Unfortunately, in the configuration described in the above patent document, because the anode is fed from the plurality of feed electrodes disposed around the anode, power supplies corresponding to the number of feed electrodes are necessary, so the configuration is inevitably complicated.